Live for the Moment
by Anonislove
Summary: White and N have gotten into a horrific car accident, and White is forced to see N possibly lose his life. As she blacks out, she begins to remember their times together and what brought them to that point. AU High school fic. Ferriswheel, Soulsilver, ect
1. Prologue

White's chest hurt as she struggled to breath. Hell, everything hurt. She could hear the paramedics rushing around her with their machines; ripping her jeans off to look at her mangled leg. Tilting her head slightly, she aimed her view towards the person next to her; N. She watched his already pale face grow paler as he coughed. Blood was on his cracked lips and splattered on his white shirt, his usually flawless hair tangled and splaying out against the gurney he was laid on. For a moment she was reminded of Christmas, but as his eyes drifted closed and a series of beeps sounded she knew something was wrong. A sense of panic overcame her as her eyelids became heavy as well. She opened her mouth to scream but the only thing that came out was his name, sounding strangled and pained.

"N," she gasped, "...N!"

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p><p>

This is a bit confusing to explain, but what will go on in the next chapters is White remembering how she and N met and how they became friends, etc. She will remember right up until the crash, and then you'll guys will just have to see what happens! The actual chapters will be much longer than this; this is just the prologue. I'd say that White is 16 and N is 17, and they are in high school. Possible Soulsivershipping mentioned. White is reminded of Christmas because of Blood and N's hair color; green. :( Pretty morbid, huh? Read and review, please!

Characters not mine.


	2. Chapter 1

The day they met hadn't been anything special, as White recalls. It was the second day of the second week of her sophomore year, and she was walking down the hall to her next class when she rounded a corner. Walking straight into his chest, N reflexively dropped his books and jumped a foot in the air. His history book landed directly on her foot, causing her to squeak and bite her lip.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said quickly, scratching the back of his head nervously. White bent down and picked his history book up off of her foot.

"It's okay," she mumbled, "just a few broken toes, nothing to worry about here..."

"I'm really, really sorry about that," he laughed, bending down to pick up the remainder of his belongings. White noted that he had a sketchbook with him and raised her eyebrows.

"You draw?" she asked, reaching out and tapping the pile of books in his arms. He scratched the back of his head again.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, "just a little bit."

"Cool, can I see?" she asked. He shrugged and handed her the book, trying valiantly not to drop the rest of his books. The bell sounded as White opened the book. She flipped through the pages and was amazed; he drew all sorts of things. There were pictures of cats lapping up milk, and there were pictures of delicate-looking trees. Each drawing looked like it took hours.

"Don't you think we should get to class?" N chuckled, reaching out for his sketchbook expectantly.

"Yeah, probably- but hey, these are really good!" White said as she handed his book back, soon reaching out her hand again. "I don't remember introducing myself. I'm White."

"I'm N," he juggled his books as he shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You don't have to be so formal!" she chuckled. N smiled and shook some of his messy green hair out of his eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time we meet," he said as he turned to leave. Walking away, ten minutes late to class, White couldn't help but grin to herself as she thought that that "N" boy was a little cute.

It wasn't long until she saw him again, sitting at a table by himself at lunch. He had a sandwich in his left hand and a pencil in his right, drawing away at the paper before him. White always sat a table with a good seven or eight people, and she wondered if he could be lonely. She nudged her friend Lyra and whispered quietly into her ear.

"Hey, do you think I should ask him to come sit by us?" Lyra blinked before smiling widely at her friend.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" she sang, slinging her arm over the boy next to her. "Isn't that right, Silver?" Silver groaned and tried futilely to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Sure, whatever," he mumbled. White rolled her eyes at him and got up, walking over to the table where N was seated.

"Hey, N, was it?" she asked, leaning forward on her palms against the table. N looked up from his drawing and smiled at her.

"Oh, hello. White, was it?" he mocked, setting his pencil down on the table. "What's up?"

"Well, you look lonely, so I was wondering if you would like to come sit with me and my friends," straightening up, she tossed her ponytail back over her shoulder.

"Sure," he mumbled, closing his sketchbook. White caught a glimpse of a landscape as the pages fluttered shut. Before she could comment on it, however, he was already on the way to her table. By now her other friends had joined and were staring expectantly as she sauntered over with N.

"Well, well, well! And who might this be?" her friend Ethan commented loudly. A dark haired boy sitting next to him sighed, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Just be quiet for once, man. Don't want to scare away the new comer!" he said. N raised his eyebrows. He could already tell that both of them were probably equally annoying.

"Ignore Ethan and Black, they're imbeciles. The name's Cheren," a boy with black hair and glasses commented, jabbing his thumb awkwardly towards the blonde sitting next to him.

"This is Bel, and over there are Lyra and Silver," Bel giggled loudly and Silver gave a nonchalant half wave. Lyra was grinning broadly at White, raising her eyebrows so high N thought that they would float off of her head. He took a seat next to White and pulled out his sandwich.

"I'm N, it's nice to meet you," he said. White felt a sense of deja vu at his words and chuckled quietly to herself. As N took a bite of his sandwich, an awkward silence came over the group. For a moment nobody moved, not even touching their lunches while N sat and ate his and glanced around at all of them.

"...so," White began, blushing. "Um... your hair is, er, green?" N nodded, and the group soon felt themselves bursting out into laughter.

"Nice conversation starter, White!" Black laughed. White blushed harder and smacked her hand against her face. As she argued back, N laughed heartily as well as he observed her.

_It sure is going to be an interesting year..._

* * *

><p><p>

Told you it wouldn't be that serious! It will be in later chapters, though. I found this chapter really hard to write because it was getting everything off to a start. I'm sorry if this seems a little choppy, I just had to introduce everyone. Hopefully this will be one of the more lighthearted chapters I write. Read and review!

Characters are not mine. ;_;


	3. Chapter 2

Although she didn't tell anybody at first, White almost immediately developed a crush on N. She would awkwardly glance at him from the corner of her eyes when he sat next to her at the lunch table, watching the beautiful strokes that he created on the paper he always had with him. On one particular occasion, she found herself completely entranced by him. It wasn't until Black started waving his hand in front of her face that she was pulled from her daydream.

"Earth to White! Are you comin' or not?" he said loudly, grinning from ear to ear. She gave him a confused look.

"Coming where?" tucking a strand of hair behind her ears, she raised an eyebrow. Black burst out into laughter, causing Cheren to plug his ears in annoyance.

"Iceskating, silly! We've been talking for it for, like, the past ten minutes!" Bel giggled, "Or were you too busy staring at N to notice?" White felt her cheeks grow hot. She glanced nervously at N, who was continuing to draw but blushing nonetheless.

"I-I wasn't staring at him!" she turned away from the green-haired boy, "Well... well, anyways... about the skating?"

"Well, we were thinking tonight at seven we could meet at the skating rink down by the mall? It is Friday, after all, so we shouldn't have to worry about the time," Lyra explained. White nodded curtly.

"Well, that sounds good with me. Are we all going?" everybody gave a quick response except for N, who shut his sketchbook and looked around at the others.

"Would it be alright if I came along as well? I've never been iceskating before," he asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"You've never been iceskating before?" White asked incredulously. N gave a nervous laugh and folded his hands in his lap.

"Well, you see... my dad's a bit, er, different. He used to never let me out of the house. I was homeschooled until this year," he explained. His eyes switched nervously from the others' faces to his hands. "B-but! Um, that is, I can come. I just have to be home by eleven."

"Well, then you should definitely come, man! You should see the girls there; TOTAL hotties!" Gold burst, slamming his palms on the lunch table. N turned scarlet and his mouth came open and closed like a fish out of water, desperately trying to come up with a response.

"I-I, um-" he stuttered. Silver gave an agitated sigh.

"Nobody wants to know your perverted thoughts, you freakin' child molester," he growled. For a moment everybody just stared at him. Lyra was the first to start laughing, and soon everybody was caught up in the hilarity of it all. Silver, who looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh, decided it would be a good time to toss his trash out. N chuckled heartily.

"So, seven it is!"

At seven 'o clock sharp, White's mother dropped her off in front of the rink. She got out of the car wearing her favorite pink hoodie and jeans, and threw a wave over her shoulder at her mother as she shut the door.

"You just call me when you're ready to come home, you hear?" her mother said sternly. White rolled her eyes before giving her mother a thumbs up and walking into the jam-packed building. She was scanning the room for her friends, pushing through the crowd when she slammed into a broad back.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I-" she quit speaking whenever the person turned out and revealed themselves to be a startled looking redhead.

"Um..." Silver stuffed his hands into his pockets, "have you seen Lyra? Or anybody else?" he asked. She shrugged and looked around anxiously. Silver was a good head taller than her, and she always felt so awkward around him. As she opened her mouth to speak, a mittened hand clamped over her eyes. She let out a startled squeak and flailed, whacking her assailant in the face.

"Ow!" White whipped around to see Bel standing there, clutching her eye.

"Bel, I'm so sorry! I had no idea who you were!" she spoke hurriedly as she grabbed her friend's hand, "Here, let me have a look."

"I- just wanted to play a game! You know... where you guess who I am?" she wailed. Her eye was completely fine; take Bel to be the one to make a big deal out of everything. White patted her back and laughed, trying to find a way to fill the awkward silence that was beginning to befall the three. She turned to Silver, who was still scanning the crowd. He raised his eyebrows for a moment before waving at somebody. She turned to see Lyra running towards them in a fluffy blue sweatshirt, pulling Gold along with her.

"Hey guys! You didn't wait long, did you?" she sang.

"White hit me!" Bel cried. White just wanted to smack her again, sometimes she swore that girl had the IQ of a squirrell.

"Well, I know iI'd/i hit you," Gold winked, nudging Silver hard in the ribs. Silver groaned and pushed him away.

"Let's just get the damn skates," he said, grabbing Lyra's wrist and pulling her over to the rentals. Gold, White and Bel just followed along, the girls giggling to themselves as Silver pulled his hand away from Lyra's and blushed.

They found Cheren sitting down at a bench, trying to lace his skates up.

"Black's in the restroom. I swear, his bladder must be the size of a Ctenocephalides canis," he said, crossing his arms. White looked at him like he had three heads, but said nothing.

iThat just leaves N.../i she thought, glancing worriedly at the entrance. She followed the others and got her skates, trying to take the longest time possible to lace up. Even after her friends had gone into the rink she lagged behind, still looking around for any sight of her crush. She finally gave a defeated sigh and walked into the room where the rink was, sliding gracefully onto the ice. To her surprise she spotted N a couple feet from the entrance, clinging desperately to the rink's wall as his skates awkwardly slipped sideways beneath him.

"N!" White called as she skated over to him. He snapped his head in her directions and gave a weak smile.

"Hey, White," he said cheerfully, reaching a hand up to wave at her. In a split second, his feet came flying out from under him and he was laying flat on his back against the ice. White bit her lip to hold back a giggle as she offered her hand to him. He took it gratefully and struggled up, retaking his place against the wall.

"So when did you get here? I didn't see you come in!" chuckling, she helped him brush chipped ice off of his white jacket.

"Hehe... about six thirty?" he chuckled, "I wanted to get here early to practice, but I've only made it a couple of feet." White laughed along with him, and she grabbed one of his hands off of the wall. She couldn't tell if N was blushing or his cheeks were just red from the cold, but she felt her face grow hot as he looked at her.

"Here, I'll teach you." she pulled him gently off of the wall. He stumbled a couple of feet and gripped her hand tightly.

"Do... do normal high school friends do this? Hold hands?" he asked, swaying his feet in an attempt to mimic the way White moved hers. White felt her ears grow hot; she could tell that she was probably the color of a tomato.

"Y-yeah! Of course! You... you could hold hands with Lyra and Bel, too! It's, eh, perfectly normal!" she looked away in an attempt to hide her blush. N grinned and continued to (sort-of) skate.

"Alright, then! I'll keep that in mind!" he laughed, "I was under the impression that only people who were 'together' did that, but I guess I was wrong. I'll hold all of my friends' hands from now on!"

White laughed nervously. She knew he had been homeschooled, but he didn't even know about something as simple as that? Brushing it off, she decided that she'd just enjoy it while she could. And that's how they stayed; skating away, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><p>

Okay, who can guess the organism that Cheren named? XD

REVIEW!

Characters are not mine.


	4. Chapter 3

The disaster... oh, the big fallout, it happened the Monday after they went skating. Lyra and White had been walking down the hall, happily chattering.

"So... I saw you and N were holding hands, huh?" glancing sideways, Lyra poked White's cheek. White blushed and threw her hands out in front of her, pretending to inspect her nails.

"It's not like that, really," she mumbled, "He, well, he doesn't know that only couples hold hands." Lyra scoffed.

"Oh, please- I know he was homeschooled and whatever, but there's no way he doesn't know that! He _totally_ has the hots for you!" she squealed, tossing an arm around her shoulder. "I mean, he wouldn't actually-"

"Hey, guys!" She was interrupted by a certain green-haired boy, who was trotting happily down the hall towards them. Lyra gave her a knowing look and slid her arm from around White's shoulders to wave at him.

"Hi, N!" White chimed, grinning. He slowed as he came closer to them. For a second, White felt the world come crashing down on her. N had reached out and taken Lyra's hand in his own, smiling goofily. Lyra's eyes widened, and she glanced over at White. She gave her a sad look and shook her head. White opened her mouth to say something, but she was distracted by a flash of a familiar bright red. She looked up to find Silver striding towards them, stopping abruptly when he saw N's hand grasping Lyra's. She watched the emotions flash through his eyes; shock, confusion, and then anger. Before anybody knew what was happening, Silver had grabbed the front of N's shirt. He pulled his fist back and swung at the taller boy, hitting him straight in the nose. N stumbled back a couple of feet, letting go of her hand. He grasped his face and elicited a gasp, slamming into a few of the lockers behind him. Silver grabbed his fist and cursed under his breath. As he turned away, Lyra slapped him hard across the face. Whispers filled the halls as a small crowd formed, watching as Silver grazed his reddened cheek with his fingers. Lyra grabbed onto his sleeve and dragged him quickly down the hall, shoving through other students. White reached out to N, who was blinking back tears.

"Oh my God, N!" she cried. He took his hand gingerly away from his face and she gasped. His nose was taking on a slightly purplish hue and gushing blood. He blinked back tears as she pulled a tissue from her pocket and pressed it to his face, attempting to stop the flow of blood. "We've got to get you to the nurse's office!"

_This nurse has bright pink hair... that can't be natural._ N thought, wincing as she prodded at his nose.

"Well, it appears to be broken," the nurse mused, rifling through the drawers of her desk. She pulled out a stripe of gauze and some medical tape, turning back to her patient.

"This is all you're going to need, you're lucky it wasn't worse," she muttered, fixing the gauze over the bridge of his nose, "The guy who did this has been dealt with, I presume?"

"Yes," they answered simultaneously, glancing at each other for confirmation. The nurse rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head.

"Whatever, just don't let him touch your nose for a while. It'll take about a month to heal."

They exchanged goodbyes with the nurse, quietly shutting her office door behind them. N rolled up his sleeve and looked at his watch.

"It appears to be halfway through the period. Should we just head back?" he asked, his voice nasally and slightly hoarse. Without thinking, White brought her hand up to his cheek. She moved his face so that he was looking at her and his cheeks developed a light pink hue. She hastily pulled her hand away, blushing.

"A-are you sure you're okay to go back? Silver just ibroke/i your nose," she mumbled. N scratched the back of his head and gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why did he do that, though?" White hid her face as she blushed deeper. It's not like she could tell him that she had lied.

"I... I don't know," she fibbed, "Let's just get going." N nodded. As they began to make their way to their lockers to fetch their books, N walked slightly ahead of her. He peered around a corner before coming to a stop, backing up a bit.

"N, what's-" he held a finger up to her lips and pointed around the corner. White blushed and peered around the corner with him, gasping at what she saw. Lyra was leaning up against a locker, a finger pointed accusingly at the redhead in front of her.

"He didn't know what he was doing!" She yelled, crossing her arms angrily. Silver mumbled something inaudible which just seemed to make her angrier.

"Look, Silver. You're my best friend, but you don't own me! I can hold hands with whomever I li-" his hands slammed against the lockers, pinning Lyra to them. White gasped in shock as she watched him bend down and roughly press his lips against hers. Lyra's eyes widened in surprise before she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

White pulled N back by the collar and giggled.

"We should give them some privacy." N nodded in agreement, giving a light chuckle.

"Now _that's_ something that 'friends' don't do."

* * *

><p><p>

FFFFF sorry this is so short. ;_; The other characters weren't really necessary to this chapter, so they just didn't make an appearance. Also, I know this is Ferriswheelshipping, but Soulsilver is squeezed in here as well. ;) BTW, should Bel end up with Cheren or Black? OR GOLD? (Crack lolol) So... here are the heights of the characters:

Bel: 5'2

Cheren: 5'10

Black: 5'11

White: 5'5

N: 6'2

Silver: 6'0

Lyra: 5'3

Gold: 5'9

Please review!

Characters are not mine.


	5. Chapter 4

With all that happened... yeah, you could say things were a little awkward. The next day N had come in with big, dark bruises underneath his eyes and a swollen nose. As soon as the others saw him at lunch, they gasped.

"Holy shit, man. Did somebody hit you over the head with a baseball bat?" Gold asked, raising his eyebrows. N and White exchanged glaces quickly, trying to decide on what to say.

"Please, it is quite obvious he's been punched. Looks like a broken nose to me," Cheren piped in, giving N a skeptical look. "Who did it?"

You could practically see them panic flash through N's eyes as he desperately wondered what kind of excuse he should make for Silver. He opened his mouth to say something, but Silver growled out a response before he could.

"I did," he blew some of his unruly hair from his eyes.

"Like, why?" gasping, Bel straightened her sweater, "It's not like he did anything to you!" Silver's face gained a slight pink hue and he tried desperately to hide it.

"It's none of your business," he grumbled, giving White an _I-swear-to-God-if-you-tell-them-I-will-violate-your-every-hope-and-dream_ look. She gulped nervously, pulling at the collar of her blouse. Lyra winced, yanking at one of her pigtails awkwardly as she tried to ignore her own reddening face. Things had been awkward between her and Silver ever since _that_ happened, and neither of them could look at each other normally. She had also noticed that the space between she and Silver's seats, despite them sitting directly next to each other, had widened as they both leaned as far away from each other as possible. She blushed even harder as she felt him slip his hand onto her knee, squeezing it.

Cheren raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "What's with that face your making?" she shifted uncomfortably as she tried to brush Silver's hand off. He simply smirked as he drew his hand up to her thigh.

"E-excuse me," she stammered, standing up and practically running out of the cafeteria. N looked at White, his face blank but his eyes smiling. Silver got up and followed her out not long after, not even bothering to make an excuse.

"Couldn't be any more damn obvious," Gold muttered under his breath. Bel sighed anxiously, grinning around the table.

"So, you guys are going to homecoming, right?" giddily, she clapped her hands. White blushed as images of N in a suit clouded her mind.

"What is this 'homecoming' thing?" everybody gawked at him once again.

_Please, please, please brush it off, remember he was homeschooled._ White silently willed. To her dismay, Black cackled and slammed his hands on the table.

"Come on, man! It's the first dance of the year, and when the chaperones aren't around-"

"Don't be a bad influence!" she yelled, giggles erupting from Bel. N blushed and looked over at White.

"Are we supposed to take somebody? Like... a friend?" he asked, glancing down at his hands. She could feel her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage.

"W-well..." she licked her lips nervously, "I guess it's usually for couples, but you could take a friend if you'd like." She glanced at her friends for confirmation, only receiving knowing looks and a couple hesitant nods.

"It's really more for couples," Cheren huffed, crossing his arms. N grew scarlet as he twiddled his thumbs and looked anxiously at White.

"Does that mean I can't ask you to go with me?" The pounding in her chest abruptly stopped as her heart skipped a beat. She could feel all of her blood rush to her face as N refused to break eye contact, just increasing the awkwardness of the situation.

"N-n-no! Not... not at all! I'd love to go with you..." White shouted, perhaps a bit too loud. N grinned broadly.

"Well, great then! It appears I have a _date_ to homecoming."

"He asked _you_ to _homecoming_?" Lyra screamed into the receiver, tucking her knees up to her chin. She was curled up un her bed in a tank top and shorts, Silver laying impassively at the bottom of her bed. He reached up and traced his hand up her arm but she swatted him away, turning away from the eyes she felt could see into her soul. White sighed on the other line, unwrapping her wet hair from a towel.

"Yeah, but... like I said, he doesn't see me any more than a friend," she mumbled. She was in her own kitty-print pajamas, and she was threading her fingers through her thick hair. She laid back onto her old quilt and sighed.

"Well, it's a start, isn't it?" Lyra placed the cell phone on speaker as she got up to grab hairties.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, speaking of significant others... You and Silver really should be more discreet. It was so obvious, even N could tell what you guys were leaving to do." There was no way White could have known that Silver was in Lyra's room, and he raised his eyebrows at the receiver. Lyra froze, mid-way through braiding her hair.

"P-pardon?"

White giggled. "Hey, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a hickey!" Lyra gasped as her fingers went up to graze over her neck, startling as she found a small red mark.

"I-I have to go," she stuttered, hanging up before White could say anything more. When Silver got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, she stiffened.

"Silver... what am I to you? Am I your girlfriend?" she whispered, turning around in his arms to face him. She watched something flash across his face as his arms fell limply to his sides.

"I don't need a commitment," he said.

And that was the last thing he said before leaving her a crying heap on her bed.

No sooner than White had hung up the phone it had rang again, causing her to jump.

"Hello?" she answered. She heard heavy breathing on the line before a startled "Oh!", and a couple of coughs.

"W-white? It's me, N." She raised her eyebrows. How did he get her number?

"Oh, hey N! What made you call so late?" She heard him sigh, and she could practically see him reaching a hand up to pinch his nose, only to remember that it was broken and bring it away.

"I... I got in a fight with my dad. A big fight," he muttered, "I, er, I'm at a park right now, on a swing."

"Well, do you have anywhere to go?" There was a dead silence on the other end of the line.

"He threatened to hit me again," his voice was small, like a child's. Before she knew what she was doing, White was slipping on some clogs and her favorite hoodie.

"Where are you?" she demanded as she ran out of her bedroom door and downstairs. She was outside in a second, mounting her rusty old bicycle.

"I'm at Accumula Park..."

White took a big intake of breath. "I'll be right there."

* * *

><p><p>

ARGHHHHH

Um... well, here's the next chapter. ^^ I kinda view Lyra and Silver like neighbors, and Silver IS an ass... so he just kind of wanders about her house. ASDFGHJKL; I WANNA KILL SILVER AND I'M THE ONE WRITING THIS GRAGH

Characters are not mine.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

White had never pedaled so hard in her life. Even though Accumula Park was only about a mile away from her house, she still pumped her feet relentlessly as she struggled to get there as fast as possible. She flew past the entrance, completely ignoring the shiny black truck in the parking lot and throwing her bike down as she ran to the swings. She came up to them from behind, spotting N's ponytail bobbing as he lowly swung.

"N!" she called out as she approached him. He didn't look, his body stiffening as he heard his name. He stopped swinging abruptly as and looked in the opposite direction as she sat on the swing next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, beginning to feel the moisture from her wet hair soaking into her pajama top. He nodded absently.

"Yeah..." mumbling, he began to draw a circle in the dirt with his foot, "Kind of."

"What do you mean, 'kind of'?" She placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder and he flinched, twisting his face farther away from her view.

"Why won't you look at me?" Her stomach tied itself in a knot. Something told her that she didn't want to know. Her hand trembled as she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, not unlike the way that she had when Silver broke his nose. His skin felt hot beneath her fingers as she turned his face towards her, N wincing as he shifted his position in the swing. As she removed her hand she let out a small gasp in horror. In addition to his broken nose, his right cheek was now red and swollen with a bruise forming in the center. She began to feel the tears creeping up to her eyes.

"Oh, N... I thought you said that he only _threatened_ to hit you?"

He shook his head sadly. "I didn't want you to worry," he whispered.

"Please don't cry..."

"You're coming with me," she sniffled, "I can't l-let you go back... not to him."

N sat there in silence as she stood up, dragging her sleeve across her eyes. She walked slowly over to her bike, wheeling it over to the swing set and sitting on it. She gave him an expectant look and he just raised his eyebrows.

"You know, I could just give you a ride." he mumbled.

"With what?"

"You didn't notice my truck in the parking lot?" She glanced over, immediately feeling like an idiot as she saw the new-looking vehicle.

"That's yours?" she gasped. The corners of N's lips twitched at an attempt at a smile, but it soon turned to a grimace as he felt a twinge of pain in his cheek. He walked over to his truck and clicked the controller, the beeping of the doors unlocking sounding throughout the entire park. He turned to White, trying once again to smile at her as he motioned to her bike.

"You can throw that in the back."

The ride to her house was short but awkward. The only time either of them spoke was to get the directions to White's house. They remained in the truck for a moment after they parked before N hopped out and heaved her bicycle out of the bed of his truck, placing it next to her porch.

Meanwhile, White's head was swimming with thoughts.

_It's not like I can just ask mom if he can sleep over... _ she worried as she got out. The September air was chilly, but not frigid.

_Not too cold for camping!_ her father would have said. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Hey, N?" She asked, padding over to him. "How would you feel about sleeping in the back of your truck? I-I mean... I could get you blankets and everything. I just don't think my mom would be too thrilled about having a boy sleepover in my house..."

He nodded passively as she tiptoed into her house, holding up a hand to tell him to tell him to wait outside. She peeked her head into her mother's room, revealing the older woman to be curled up beneath the blankets of her bed. She groaned lightly as light filtered its way into her room from the hall.

"What is it, baby?" she moaned groggily. White shifted uncomfortably.

"Is it okay if a friend camps out here tonight?" Her mother mumbled something into her pillow.

"Mom?"

"Sure, now let me go back to sleep..." she groaned as she turned over to embrace a pillow. Even though she knew she should have fully awakened her mother, White still took this as a 'yes' and grabbed a couple of pillows and two blankets from the hall closet.

She found N exactly where she left him, standing idly next to his truck. She stumbled over to the bed of his truck and dumped the blankets and pillows in. N hovered behind her as she opened the hatch and crawled in to straighten up his makeshift bed.

"I could have done that." he said as he crawled in after she finished her work. She brushed it off as he sat down next to her. He hastily pulled the tp blanket up and stuck his long legs beneath it, looking back at White. She smiled at him as she untucked her legs from beneath her and began to get out.

"Goodnight, N," she said. But before her feet could even touch the ground, she felt his hand gripping onto her arm. She turned around to see him blushing and looking at his hand as if it had moved on it's own accord.

"C-can you stay with me?" he mumbled, his grip tightening on her arm. She could feel her face flaming as she froze.

"Okay," she whispered lowly. His hand released her arm as he pulled the blankets back, beckoning her to join him. He looked at her sheepishly before looking over at the empty space next to him. Everything felt unreal as she slipped beneath the covers, starting as her legs brushed against her own. She turned to face him only to find his eyes already staring back at her. He watched her face crumple as her gaze fell on his bruised and swollen cheek, her hand coming up to cup it gently.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "It doesn't hurt."

She knew that he was lying but she nodded anyways. His hand came up to her cheek and overlapped her own as he brought it away from his cheek and down to his chest. He placed it in the dead center, right where his heart was.

"I'll be alright... I have a strong heart."

And as she felt his arms envelope her in the middle of the night as they sought out warmth, she let herself believe.

She let herself believe that she hadn't imagined that his heart was beating a little bit faster than normal, and that maybe he loved her back.


	7. Chapter 6

Lyra sighed as she looked into the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, making the angry red mark on her neck stand out even further. She had been up crying until only a few hours ago; She felt completely numb now. She reached up and traced the mark Silver had left on her neck, remembering how it had gotten there.

He had pressed her up against one of the classroom walls and just kissed her. He kissed her until her head was spinning and she was gasping for air. She had thought that they were done, but he moved his lips down to her neck as well. She hadn't even realized that he had given her a hickey until White mentioned it to her, and she certainly hadn't noticed that it was _this_ bad.

But she didn't have time to worry about hickeys. She didn't have time to worry about anything, actually. She was going to be late for the bus at this rate. Without giving it another thought, she twined a pink scarf around her neck and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><p>

It had been pretty dang awkward getting out of 'bed' that morning... or rather, getting out of 'truck'. White had snuggled up to him in his sleep, and N had pulled her close to him. When they woke up, they had first just snuggled farther into each other. But then White's eyes snapped open and she let out a short scream as she realized that his nose was touching hers. N jumped up, banging his head off of his truck. They jumped as far away as possible from each other with their hearts racing.

After regaining their composure they crept inside the house. They were careful not to wake White's mom, in case se didn't remember giving permission the night previous. After applying bandages to N's face and grabbing some clothes of her own, she grabbed some of her dad's old clothes for N. Which were several sizes too small and made him look like a business man.

But they worked.

After a few more awkward exchanges, they were off to school.

* * *

><p><p>

"So only a week until homecoming, eh?" Cheren commented, putting another forkful of his lunch into his mouth. Bel gave a little squeal.

"I'm, like, so excited! I have the perfect dress picked out and everything!" she clapped her hands, leaning forward to whisper into White's ear. "It makes my boobs look _huuuuge_!"

"Alrighty then, Bel," White chuckled, pushing her friend back by the shoulders. Bel collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"What's your dress like, White?" she asked. White looked suddenly embarrassed, looking over anxiously at N. He noticed her looking and his face flamed, images of her pressed against him floating into his mind. He began to remember the smell of her hair and the way her waist felt beneath his fingers... he began to imagine her in a dress. Did he get to dance with her? How ido/i you dance with a girl?

"I, er... I actually don't have one yet," White mumbled, snapping N out of his thoughts. His blush got deeper as he realized that he must have been staring at her the entire time. He twisted his head back to his lunch and took a big bite out of his sandwich.

_Maybe they'll believe that my sandwich is just really spicy... Yeah, that's it! My face is just red because of the sauce on my sandwich!_ he chewed, thinking hurriedly to himself.

"What? But the dance is in a week! We have to get you a dress, girl!" Bel shrieked as she threw her hands in the air.

"Hey, Lyra, what dress are you wearing?" White asked, brushing off Bel's eager proposition. Only to glance over and see that Lyra wasn't there. Neither was Silver, for that matter.

"Probably off making out again..." Gold laughed to himself. He had been unusually quiet today because his best friend, Black, was not there. Usually they would team up and joke around, but it just wasn't the same with only one of them.

"Hey, you don't know that!" White said defensively.

Though she couldn't help but think he was probably right.

* * *

><p><p>

"Lyra! Lyra, wait up!" Silver yelled, watching as Lyra strutted away from her locker. They were both late for lunch, and they knew it. She had gone the long way in an attempt to avoid him, and he had spent that time searching the school for her. Now that he found her, she couldn't even face him.

"What is up with you?" he called out. The pink scarf fluttered out behind her like a flag. Silver had an idea, and in one swift moment he grabbed the tail of the pink monstrosity. It halted Lyra for a moment, unwinding from around her neck. She spun around to face him. Her hand flew up quickly in an attempt to cover up his mark on her neck.

But not quick enough. Silver's eyes flashed with a mixture of emotions as he realized why she had worn the scarf. Before she could run away from him, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her into the nearby janitor's closet. The space was cramped and caused their bodies to be incredibly close. Silver pinned her to the wall and looked unwavering into her eyes.

"So you were hiding _that_?" he whispered. Her face remained straight; she didn't even blink. She didn't have any time to react before Silver reached up and ripped open the first few buttons of her shirt. She let out a squeak as he bent down and moved her bra strap off of her exposed shoulder, kissing where it had been. Her conscience screamed at her to push him away; he didn't have feelings for her. But her heart betrayed her and she wound her fingers into his hair as he gripped her waist tightly.

When he pulled away, a new, bright red spot was resting on her shoulder. His lips melded onto her own for a moment before he pulled back, millimeters away from kissing her again.

"You don't have to hide that one," he whispered. At the sound of his voice, Lyra couldn't hold it back any more; she burst into tears. It was like somebody had opened floodgates. The tears just kept coming. Silver pulled back, surprised.

"L-Lyra?" he mumbled. She began to sob. Her hands shakily came up to her shirt and fumbled with the buttons in an attempt to straighten her shirt. Her hands kept shaking and slipping, failing to even close one button. Silver moved his hand forward and guided her bra strap back into place. He helped her with her buttons and fastened them to the top, his hands resting on the last one a moment longer than necessary. Her hands came up and gripped tightly to his shirt.

"Y-you're right, I don't have to hide it," she choked out in between her sobs, "You're... you're the only one I'd let see that much of me, anyways!"

"Lyra..."

"B-because I love you, you asshole!"

* * *

><p><p>

AAAAAH I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I have been SOOOO busy! Sorry if this chapter seems rushed!

How do you like that cliffhanger? Hehehe...

Characters not mine.


	8. Chapter 7

For a moment the world seemed to stop spinning. The only thing breaking the silence was their breathing, Silver's calm and Lyra's quickened and pained. Her knees began to give out and he reached out to steady her, only to find that his were just as weak. They sank miserably to the floor together, Silver's back hitting the door of the closet. She began to cry softly and her hands remained fisted into his shirt.

"You... you were my first, you know." she mumbled.

Silver blinked in confusion. "But we never-"

"My first crush. M-my first kiss. The- the first-" she motioned to her shirt, "-that I ever let see that m-much of me." Her grip on his shirt loosened and she hunched farther over. He could tell that she was trying to stop crying and was failing miserably. Almost as if on instinct, he wound his arms around her and pulled her close. She stiffened but quickly melted into his embrace.

"I-I was never very girly, I always played with the boys. But- but you... you were different. I've never viewed you like the o-other boys I hang out with. I've always l-l-liked you better for some reason. I didn't even realize that it was... was in a romantic way until w-we started high school. I knew that y-you were my best f-friend so I never told you. I just couldn't l-lose you, Silver!" she cried, her shoulders beginning to tremble. Digging her nails into his back, she took another shuddering breath.

"B-but then... then you k-kissed me. I... I- I thought that maybe you felt the same way about me." she paused, slowly turning her head upwards to look into his eyes. She was biting her lip so hard that it almost bled and tears streamed down her reddened face.

"But... b-but you don't, d-do you?" she whispered. She retracted her arms from around his waist and buried her face in her hands. Something snapped in Silver as she began to sob. _He_ was the one who hurt her. _He_ was the one who made her cry. He grabbed her shoulders harsher than he intended and forced her to look into his eyes.

"_Dammit, Lyra_!" he yelled. Lyra's eyes widened and she winced at his vice grip on her arms. He immediately regretted yelling and loosened his grip on her, ducking his head down and away from her view. His hair masked his face and was close enough to brush hers.

"Y-you don't get it..." his voice was barely above a whisper, "I... I care about you more than my own life, Lyra. I just kept denying my feelings and refusing to believe them. I made myself hold back because I... I thought that I'd only hurt you. But it got to the point where I just couldn't deny any more or hold back any more and... and I kissed you. I started doing things to you and I told myself that I'd only tie you down if you knew how I really felt. I thought that m-maybe I could make you happy by kissing you and holding you... b-but leaving you to choose somebody else to be with... somebody better than me.

"B-but you see, Lyra... I'm a coward. Deep down I knew that I was hurting you. I knew that it was _me_ who I was trying to protect and not... not you. You were my first, too. Y-you... you were the first- no, the _only_ person that I've ever actually cared if I hurt or not... I really fucked up. I-I really hurt you, didn't I? I'm... I'm so sorry." he pulled his hands away from her shoulders and he ran his fingers through his already messy hair. He dared himself to meet her gaze. He looked up and he saw something he definitely didn't expect;

She was smiling.

Her hair was a wreck and tears were still streaming down her face, but a small smile played in her lips. She reached up and brushed away a tear from his face. He hadn't even known that he was crying. He could only watch as she moved her face towards his, frozen in place as she placed her lips on his. He didn't trust himself to kiss back. He was afraid that he'd only hurt her.

And yet she didn't pull away. She grabbed his lifeless hands and moved them around the small of her back. Her hands came to rest on his cheeks and that's when he lost it. He pulled her as close as he could and deepened the kiss. He knew that he was being much rougher than usual as he pried her mouth open with his tongue. He poured every emotion he had into kissing her. To his surprise she reciprocated his passion fully, her hands pulling his hair almost painfully.

When they finally broke apart, neither of them moved. She was still pressed flush against him and their legs were a tangled mess on the floor. Moving slowly, she leaned forward until her lips were brushing his earlobe.

"I'm yours." she whispered. It sent shivers down his spine as she claimed his lips with her own again.

Shakily, his hands found their way to the first button of her shirt once more.

* * *

><p><p>

A period had already passed since lunch and White was walking down the hallway with N. Coincidentally, all of their afternoon classes were together except for the last. He had his books cradled in his arms, his sketchbook perching at the top. She had glanced at him as he feverishly drew away during their last class. It was strange, seeing as he almost always paid attention during class. He was also smiling while he was drawing, which piqued her curiosity.

"So, what were you so focused on drawing last period?" she asked. His face immediately became a bright red.

_Just like Christmas colors._ she thought.

"Oh. N-nothing." mumbling, he looked down at his feet. White couldn't help but giggle at his demeanor.

"Oh, it's nothing?" she teased, shifting her books to free up a hand. She snatched the sketchbook from his arms and smiled.

"W-wait!" he cried.

"Come on! It's just a drawing!" she giggled as he struggled to reach for it. He knocked it from her hands and it landed on the floor with a loud clunk. The pages fluttered open and opened on the page that he had stuck his homework in; the one that he had last drawn on.

"Don't look-" he started, but it was already too late.

On the page was a beautiful drawing of herself.

* * *

><p><p>

I am SO writing what Silver and Lyra did in that closet... See the prologue reference in there? 8D

Characters are not mine.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

Lftm 8

By now, the halls had cleared and the next period had started. Neither of them cared, however, and a heavy silence blanketed them both. She bent down and slowly picked up the sketchbook. Her hands shook slightly as she scanned the picture. It was by far the best in his entire collection, and it was detailed enough to be mistaken for a picture. It was her, sitting in class with her left hand supporting her chin. Her lips were parted slightly and her hair curled delicately around her features. Her eyes were half-lidded and her cheeks were shaded slightly to show a blush. What surprised her them most, though, was that the curls of her hair subtly formed a heart.

"I'm assuming that friends don't draw pictures of each other," N mumbled, snapping White out of her observations. She snapped her head up to meet his gaze. He refused to meet her eye, looking away as his face flushed.

"N-not usually," she admitted. He reached over and took his sketchbook from her hands.

"I... I don't know what's happening to me, White. I can't go a day without thinking about you. I just started to draw and... And I drew you," he took a step towards her.

"Friends don't feel that way either, do they?"

White took a shuddering breath and stepped slightly closer to him. Her stomach tied itself in knots.

"Do you w-want to be just friends?" she whispered, "Or... Or do you want s-something more?"

Their gazes finally met as he took another step towards her. They were close enough to feel each other's breath, the tips of their shoes touching. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and her heart skipped a beat. He leaned forward and her breath hitched in her throat.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

"I... I don't know," he answered honestly. "I've never felt this way before."

She opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut. There were so many things to say, but she couldn't think straight with him so close to her.

"I want to test something," he brought his face closer to hers.

She could've sworn that her heart completely stopped working. She inhaled and her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation as she saw his lips drawing near. She pouted them slightly, desperately awaiting a kiss.

His lips grazed her cheek and she stiffened. He pulled back and smiled.

"Interesting..." he mumbled. She opened her eyes as she felt his hand leave her cheek.

"We should probably get to class now."

"Y-yeah..."

She felt herself drift off as they walked to class together, N chatting away normally as if nothing had happened.

–

The week leading up to homecoming was... Eventful, to say the very least. Bel had managed to convince Cheren to go to homecoming with her, N had pretended like nothing had ever happened between him and White, and Lyra and Silver took every chance they got to make-out. Black and Gold somehow managed to hook two younger girls to go with them, too. Gold got a petite little spitfire named Crystal while Black got a raven-haired beauty named Dawn.

"Did you drug them or something?" Silver sneered. His hand nudged Lyra's thigh as he pressed a note up against it. She pretended to drop her spoon as she bent down and grabbed the note.

_Can I come over your place today?_

She subtly nodded to him, quickly drawing her attention back to Gold and Black. Gold chuckled, running his hands through his messy hair.

"Hey, you know I've had my eye on her for a while!"

White smiled. "It's not like he hasn't talked about her or anything... When I saw him over the summer, it was always _Crystal, Crystal, Crystal_! It was like she put a spell on him!"

"Black, on the other hand..." Cheren mumbled.

"... It was just a roofie." Black chuckled.

"BLACK!" looking shocked, Bel covered her mouth. "You can't just go around drugging girls!"

"Take a chill pill, I was just kidding! She asked me herself and I agreed to it," he laughed.

"What's a roofie?" N asked. The table went silent and everybody looked around at each other.

"It's when you drug a girl to get into her pants," Gold said simply.

White felt her face flush. Just thinking about...

"Oh." he gaped at Gold, his face flushing. "In her pants? I don't think anybody could fit in my pants. I'd need a size bigger even to fit a dog in there..."

Once again, the table went silent. It was going to be one long lunch.

"So, you still sleeping over? You know, because homecoming is tomorrow and all..." White trailed off. She held her phone up to her ear, hanging up the dress that she and Bel had picked out.

"Yeah... Is six okay?" Lyra asked. Silver sat next to her on her bed, reading a book. She had been curled up next to him as he read, just watching him.

"Yeah, see you then!" she chirped, hanging up. Lyra sighed and set her cellphone onto her nightstand. Silver leaned over and kissed her chastely on the cheek before returning to his reading.

"It's so nice to just hang out," she sighed, "But... I'm going to have to leave in about two hours."

He frowned and looked up from his book. "Okay. I actually have to go home soon, anyways."

"Why?"

He smirked at her. "It's a surprise."

N examined himself anxiously in the mirror. He was at the local tux store, and he had tried on about five suits already. The one he was wearing at the moment was yellow with vertical brown stripes. He sighed, shaking his head.

"May I help you?" he whipped around, his matching hat flying off of his head. The sales assistant stifled a laugh.

"Honey, you look like a bad banana," she giggled, "You're going to homecoming, right?"

N nodded dumbly, stiffening as the short assistant looked him up and down.

"I know the perfect suit. You just sit tight here, sweetheart. I'll be back in a jiffy."

And just like that she ran off to find him a tux, leaving N incredibly confused and a tad insulted.

He kind of liked the "bad banana" look.

* * *

><p><p>

Very short time until the car crash. ;_;

Characters not mine.

Please review!


End file.
